Revenge Under The Mistletoe
by HollywoodEncyclopedia
Summary: Sequel to Underneath the Mistletoe. By popular demand...Morgan and Garcia get revenge for the prank pulled on them. First victim:JJ.


**Thank you for all of the reviews and the overwhelming demand for Morgan and Garcia's revenge! You asked for it...so here it is...ENJOY! **

"So Emily is in?" Morgan asked the blonde grinning excitedly in front of her computer.

"She's coming up as we speak," Garcia turned to Morgan. "Everything is ready to go. Now we just wait," she explained with an even bigger grin on her face. Since the "prank" that was pulled on her and Morgan at the Christmas party, the two had been hard at work coming up with a plan to get the plotters back. They knew the guilty parties were JJ and Emily but chose JJ as their first target. They employed Emily's help for two reasons: one was that JJ would for sure help them get back at Emily and the other was a hope that Emily wouldn't expect to be a second target. In both situations, Garcia and Morgan had both come to terms with the fact that there were innocent parties that would be affected by their revenge plots. The two saw it more as help in the right direction though, especially in JJ's case.

"They're here," Emily popped her head in Garcia's lair.

"Perfect," she turned back to her computer and started to type away on the keyboard quickly bringing up several screens. The last of these screens was a video feed from inside the elevator, strategically placed by Morgan to see the whole inside. They watched JJ and an innocent Reid step into the elevator and JJ push the button for the BAU.

"Game on," Emily whispered in anticipation as Garcia pulled up the elevator's control panel.

"Sorry Reid," feeling for his innocent partner. "Do it."

"Gladly Sugar."

"I can't believe the three of you," Hotch appeared in the doorway. All three were a little scared until they saw the amused smile on his face. "I'm sick of waiting, personally."

"As were we," Garcia grinned mischievously. And with one punch of a key the four watched the elevator lurch to a halt and the two occupants reach for the walls of the elevator. After a few minutes of confusion and calming down Reid, JJ reached for the emergency phone.

"Thank you for calling the revenge hotline where we get back at FBI agents who secretly plot pranks on their team members."

"I can't believe you!" JJ came over Garcia's speakers. "I guess I deserve it, though. You can start the elevator now, Garcia," JJ relaxed completely against the wall next to the phone.

"Garcia, this is not funny," Reid yelled. He was not good in tight spaces, recalling his last fiasco with Morgan and an elevator.

"Hi, Reid," Morgan leaned toward the microphone. "Wave to the camera you two, you're on candid camera."

"You didn't?!" JJ looked directly at the camera they had planted, and then her eyes drifted across the ceiling of the elevator. "No way, I can't believe this."

"Yes way, my dear," Garcia replied.

"How'd you know we'd both be in here?" JJ was bewildered at their brilliant plan.

"We didn't. We just waited."

"Reid," JJ directed his line of sight to the mistletoe hanging from the elevator ceiling.

"That was their plan?"

"Yup, and now you gotta do it. You know, that Christmas spirit and sportsmanship and all," Morgan teased.

"Be good sports now," Garcia nudged.

The four watched JJ hang up the phone and walk over to Reid, but they could still here the conversation inside the elevator.

"Can you believe them? We'll just wait until they get bored," JJ folded her arms in defiance.

"Garcia has a very high level of patience," Reid reminded her. "Do you think we should just…" he trailed off.

"You're gonna give in to them?"

"It's exactly what we did to them."

"You've got a point. At least its not in front of everyone."

"Just everyone who could hold this over us for the rest of our lives."

"Fine, let's just go ahead then. I mean it's just a kiss, right?"

"Right," Reid agreed, now completely terrified of what was becoming is only escape for the elevator. He was really gonna hate Garcia if this turned out badly. She'd probably been for this for a long time.

"Ready," JJ brought him back to reality.

"Sure," he actually wasn't sure if he was ready or not. He'd just make it real quick. Without thinking or analyzing much further, he just closed his eyes and leaned toward JJ who even more quickly closed the space between them. And it was over in just one second's time. Reid just stood still, his back to the camera in the corner. JJ made her was to the emergency phone.

"Thank you!" Garcia squealed through the phone.

"Can we get out of here now?"

"There you go," and with another punch of a key the elevator jolted into motion, sending Reid back to the wall. JJ hung up the phone as Garcia disconnected the phone and camera from her computer.

All four in the office ran out to the bullpen. They wanted to see the looks on JJ and Reid's faces as they came off the elevator. Emily headed straight for her desk to look as innocent as possible, glad that Garcia and Morgan had no idea she was part of the plot. Hotch just strolled up to his office, positioning himself in the doorway so he could see the exodus from the elevator. Morgan took a kicked back position in his chair, turned toward the elevator with Garcia sitting on his desk. His feet fell off the desk when the elevator doors opened and Garcia jumped up with a squeal. Emily shot out from behind her desk and leaned against the front of it, jaw on the floor. Hotch stood still in his doorway with a satisfied smile on his face.

JJ nor Reid noticed the elevator doors chime and open at their arrival to the BAU. They were too involved with each other…with their kiss.

Garcia and Morgan found each others eyes and could tell the other was thinking the same thing. Both were glad the spotlight had moved on, since they had become a couple since the Christmas party.

**Don't forget...there is another unsuspecting guilty plotter! Suggestions for revenge on Emily are welcome. Thank you to the person who gave me the idea for the elevator...you know who are!**


End file.
